


【卡带】Ne va nulle part avec lui

by zdpp999



Series: 神威拖拉机 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Intersex Obito, Lickaroo, M/M, Nipple Play, Physical Disability, Physical Therapy, Rehabilitation, Vaginal Fingering, lesbian Sex(sort of), tongue job
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdpp999/pseuds/zdpp999
Summary: 卡卡西的男朋友带土遇到一个叫斯坎儿的摄影师邀请他去拍照片。顺便，斯坎儿教会了带土一些别的事情。大体是湿湿滑滑的感觉，没有疼痛，可以算得上是愉快的教学内容，请务必看清警示再酌情入内。。⚠️双性堍 intersex Obito⚠️性转黑斯坎儿 female Sukea⚠️女女doi情节 lesbian sex, sort of⚠️破处 Obito gets his cherry popped
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Sukea/Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship, 斯坎儿/带土
Series: 神威拖拉机 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191485
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

卡卡西看着球场上挥汗如雨的少年，坐在树荫下拿出今天的讲义。

然而根本没办法集中精力看下去阅读里弯弯绕绕的技术性词汇啊。带土穿着篮球背心的身体像鱼一样从各种角度钻进自己的视野。卡卡西抬头，只见带土单手运球，强壮的肩背一扭动，篮球就从手中飞出，几滴汗水从亮闪闪的手肘上甩落，在空中划出弧线。男孩们互相碰撞，一个隔壁班的男生不小心碰到了带土右腿的义肢，连忙丢下球搀扶住他，嘴唇的动作像是在问有没有问题。

当然有问题。卡卡西拎起书包，疾走上了球场。

“没事吧，带土？” 卡卡西拉起蹲在地上满不在乎地笑着的男朋友，“到旁边休息一下？”

“其实没什么啦，只不过这里的接合松了一点，” 带土在搀扶他的男生肩上拍拍表示感谢，回头看到卡卡西担忧的眼神，只好又转过头对男生说，“呃，不过我最好还是调整一下。你们看看那谁玩不玩，先打着，别管我！”

卡卡西拽着他来到树荫背后，人群看不到的地方，拎起他的书包就打算送他回家。

“诶，真的没事啦，你看我走得好好的！” 带土在后面叫道，一把搂住卡卡西的肩，脚步却还有些趔趄。

看男友确实没有大问题，卡卡西叹口气，将本就已经很轻的书包还给他。“到我家去一起写作业吧，你周五有个考试，别落下太多。”

“就知道卡卡西不会不帮我！” 带土立刻忘了打球的事，笑出一口白牙，大片汗湿的鼓鼓的胸口从篮球背心前襟露出，散发着新鲜的汗味，被树荫间漏下的阳光照得影影绰绰。卡卡西呆了呆，皱着眉回过头，迈开脚步。男孩子的领口怎么设计得这么低，现在的运动品牌都在想些什么！不过，也可能只是因为带土...

手却突然被带土拽住。

“喂，我刚才赢球了啊，” 比他高一点的带土带着有些局促的目光看着他，小声说，“上次讲好了，复健有效果就要… ”

带土吞下了后面的话，卡卡西却知道他要说什么。两个人约好在复健之后如果恢复顺利，就要接吻以鼓励对方坚持下去。

于是他轻轻扶着对方的手臂，踮起脚尖。

唇贴着唇移动了一下，就放开了。

卡卡西将头埋进了带土耳侧的发间，双手搂紧他的身体。带土肩部有方形的肌肉，腰也柔韧劲瘦，背部已经有了男人的形状，却还是缺乏一些皮下脂肪。而自己，卡卡西想，好像发育得晚一点。每次将比自己高大的带土抱在怀里总有种抱住了一头小野兽的错觉。

小野兽在逐渐成长，精力和体力仿佛要冲出皮囊一般，却没有人告诉他们如何长大。

远处球场传来欢呼和尖叫，而他们无言地享受着树林间的微风，和对方随体温一起上升的心率。

“去我家吧…” 卡卡西抬起头，直视着他的眼睛。两人都感到裤子前面涨得有些难受，因为抱在一起缓慢地摩擦着，恍惚间有种让人脸红的幼稚的狎昵感。

“嗯。” 带土应着，拉起他的手。两人一前一后走出树林。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回到家两人什么都没做。卡西同样纯情DK啥也不懂。只是喜欢放学跟堍呆在一起，看他做错了题便用笔敲他的脑袋，看他愁眉苦脸写作业又借出一只手帮他按着纸张。


	2. Chapter 2

尽管体力超乎常人，每次康复训练之后的带土也总感觉比打球还要筋疲力尽。最后的这几次康复训练之间间隔时间尤其漫长，复健内容也更为繁复，虽然恢复良好，每次自己仍被医生善意提醒谨防过度运动导致的骨骼变形。

可是，如果不运动，成绩那么差的自己还有什么可以拿得出手的东西呢。

带土走出康复中心的巨大玻璃门，感应门在背后关上，将冷气隔绝在身后。四周繁盛的紫藤萝围绕在白色的廊柱下，夏天悄悄来了。带土抬起头，天空被康复中心闪亮的玻璃幕墙翻了个面，阳光让眼睛刺刺痒痒的。

“嗨！” 一个人影出现在身边，带土停住下楼梯的缓慢脚步，看向声音发出的地方。

“您是？” 他迟疑了一下，在记忆中搜索面前人的长相。二三十岁的女人，高个子，年龄应该比自己大一些。褐色头发，有些无精打采的眼睛画着浅紫色的眼皮* ，嘴角却微笑着，看上去整个人有些神秘。

我好像真的从不认识这个人，带土想。

“是这样，” 女人笑了笑，愈发显得温暖从容，“我是个摄影师，正在完成一个摄影项目。刚才看到你站在康复中心门口，忍不住想问你能不能做我的模特，几分钟就好。”

“啊… ” 带土有些惊讶，“我… 我好像没有什么可以拍的呀…” 他抓紧着扶手的手心都汗湿了。站在楼梯上让他感觉脚下有些摇摇欲坠，

“的确是我唐突，” 女人叹口气，将肩上挂着的包向上提了一下，带土这才看清她背着一个不小的相机包，瘦而挺直的肩背用着力。“不过，就这样直接被拒绝，好像有点难过呢。”

带土呆呆地看着她，不知该如何是好。他并不习惯让别人失望，哪怕是陌生人。看到女人秀美的眉毛失落地垂下来，带土急忙张口道，“要不然… 就，就在这里照一张？”

女人挑起眉毛，显然是对少年的妥协十分兴奋，“放心吧，很快就好！”

她走上前几步，看害羞的带土站在楼梯上手足无措，便大方地伸出手表示搀扶。带土摆摆手，怎么能让不认识的女孩子扶着这么重的自己呢。

摄影师将他带到旁边紫藤萝花架下面的白色椅子旁，并表示让带土自己选择姿势。带土先是僵硬地站在椅子侧后方，想了想，便略微转身将左半边身体冲向镜头，试图藏起刚更换过义肢的右腿，右臂也放在了后面。虽然知道自己恢复得很好，只看静态的话很难看出与常人不同的地方，但还是不太愿意特意露出自己的义肢啊。

“很帅气哦，” 几米外的摄影师歪着脑袋冲他笑，“要不要坐在椅子上试试？”

很少被人夸奖他脸红了。除了卡卡西有的时候会… 哦不，那家伙也只是眼睛在说话而已。带土摸摸自己发烫的脸颊，心想这位摄影师姐姐可真奇怪，对头一次见面的自己如此夸奖，还固执地认为残疾的自己可以成为一个好模特。

原来自己也可以成为别人关注的对象吗？带土想着，慢慢在椅子上坐下。

“带土笑起来超级上相，” 摄影师的话打断了他的思考。“两个手肘搭在椅背上会显得更成熟，像这样，” 女人抬起两条手臂，向后放松地折在空中，仿佛搭在透明的椅背上，满脸自信地笑着。

两个手肘… 带土低头看着自己的右臂，装饰性的上肢因为带着黑手套而并不明显，但还是看得出与寻常手臂的不同。他有些乞求地看向摄影师，无声地用眼神询问自己能够换个姿势。

不行哦，女人的手指有规律地敲着相机的上沿，用动作回答。

带土只好一边按她说的做，一边在心中胡思乱想。总有一天要给自己换上功能性的手臂，看起来更自热。那就要赚更多钱，带土忿忿地用虎牙咬住下唇，上次在树林里接吻，看着卡卡西没有运动也红扑扑的脸，鬓角细茸茸的毛发，很想抱紧他，可又只能用单臂搂住他的腰。

“喂…带土有在听我说话吗？” 摄影师在远处挥挥手。

“啊？呃，呃我在听！” 他 在椅子上坐直身体。

“已经照好啦，带土真的很帅气！” 摄影师走过来，笑眯眯地给他展示相机中不止一张的照片。照片里的少年坐在紫藤萝紫色的背景前，看上去无忧无虑，只是略显严肃的表情出卖了他心中的想法。

看上去的确还不错呢！带土看着自己的样子，内心有些雀跃，应该给卡卡西看看我帅气的样子！

“照得好棒！” 他诚心诚意地对摄影师称赞道，忽然想起自己连她的名字都没问，“姐姐，你你叫什么名字呀？”

摄影师关上相机，主动伸出左手，“我名字比较长，带土叫我斯坎儿就好。”

“斯坎儿吗？对于女孩子来说真是个奇怪的名字呢。” 带土也伸出左手，碰了碰女孩子白皙纤细的手指。

名叫斯坎儿的摄影师笑了，“哪里哪里，带土这个名字也很可爱！”

带土因为她的话有点脸红，因此并没注意到，他其实从未将自己的名字告诉过摄影师。两人交换了电话号码，斯坎儿说会将照片发送给他。

*小带土不大清楚眼影是什么鬼，只是觉得斯坎儿眼皮涂成了紫色（怪好看的）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背景介绍完了，下一章正式炒菜！


End file.
